Meeting The Family
by imafanpire
Summary: Beck and his parents have been invited to the Oliver family reunion and Beck is allowed to bring one friend. Can you guess who he chooses? That's right. Jade. To hear all about Beck and Jade's time in Canada with some very interesting relatives read here!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. If you think I own Victorious you need mental help...**

Beck POV

Beck Oliver was sitting in his RV working on his theatre history assignment. It was absolutely no fun at all. He wished his girlfriend Jade were here. Unforunately she was at Cat's house for the night. Beck figured this was a pretty good time to catch up on his school work since he never really got anything done when she was there. Too many distractions, if you know what I mean...

Suddenly he heard his pear phone go off with his mothers ring tone. He answered after a couple of rings.

"Yes?" He questioned. They called him all the time since they were too lazy to just walk outside to the RV.

"The family reunion is next week. Did you tell you're teachers that you'd be out?" His mother asked.

"No, not yet. You'll have to write me a note to give to the teachers."

"Alright well stop by and get one on your way out in the morning." She said

"Okie doks, Mom. That all?"

"Your father also accidently ordered an extra plane ticket so if you want you can bring a friend." His father was always doing stuff like that. He really wasn't that tech savvy so he probably clicked to buy 4 tickets online instead of 3... Ever since the dog attack it's been happening more frequently.

"Alright! So I can bring anybody?" Beck asked.

"I supose so... We prefer you bring Andre though. Or even Tori. Tori is such a nice girl." Of course her parents liked Tori mroe then Jade. Jade didn't really get along well with parents. Although it's strange she gets alond perfectly with Cat's parents. Almost better then -OK scratch that way better then she gets along with her own parents.

"What about Jade?"

"Tori is such a nice girl. Pretty too. She's got those cheekbones that are just so cute!"

She gushed pretending not to hear him.

"Mom..." He said sternly.

"OK OK! Fine. Bring Jade but she'd better be polite. You're grandparents already think the states are changing is for the worse.

"I'll tell her. Thanks mom!" And with that he hung up. A full week with Jade in Canada. Sounds pretty sweet right? Well yeah it would be pretty sweet! If it weren't for his family being there. He'd love to show Jade around his old hometown and introduce her to his friends up there. The only problem was that he'd be going with his family. Not just his mom and dad but the _whole _family. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, you name it. To top it all off his grandfather was a pastor. He'd probably try to perform an exorsism on Jade. She of course won't help the matter. There was no way she was changing for _anybody. _Oh this should be a fun week...

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

** Why hello there :) Welcome to my brand spankin' new Bade story titled "Meeting The Family." I'm really reaaalllllyyyyyyyy excited for this one so I hope you all like it :) This first chapter is just a short thing kind of explaining what the situation is. I'm not sure if it'll stay in third person though seeing as third person comfuses me a bit when I read it and when I write it i feel like some loser refuring to themselves as the third person... S: if that makes sense xD If you have any small suggestions about a senario that Beck and Jade could get into in Canada then leave a review and let me know :) Other then that while you're waiting for an update check out my other Victorious story "Party Mix" located on my profile! Also follow me on twitter at xXtwitoriousXx Thank youuu!**

**Review please :) 3**

**XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I hope I will one day! But I don't think that will ever happen...**

Beck POV

It had been a pretty good plane ride considering my dad chose to sit in the middle of Jade and I, glaring at her every so often when he could hear her music coming out of her headphones. The flight was smooth and my ears weren't popping _too _much. I could tell Jade wasn't having fun. I don't blame her though if I was in her position I don't even think I'd come. It _is _Canada after all. She has this odd dislike towards all Canadians. Sometimes even me. She claimed she was coming just because she didn't want to be left alone with the gang like last time. Plus it's an easy excuse to miss school.

The plane had just landed and we were standing around waiting to get our bags off the conveyor belt. Mom and Dad were over at the start of it and Jade and I were somewhat near the end in case they missed one. It was nice to be away from them for awhile.

"Ugh this place smells like moose." Jade was complaining already about being here. I laughed a little, earning myself a glare from her.

"No it doesn't. How would you even know what a moose smelt like?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if i ever sniffed a moose I'm pretty sure it would smell like this airport."

"You're just grumpy 'cause of the long flight. Hang tight for a few and I'll go get some coffee."

"Fine, but if any of your parents bags come I'm not getting them. And that coffee better not taste like Canada!" She yelled after me. A bunch of people whipped their heads around towards her while a few others laughed. She sure doesn't get embarrassed easily.

It seemed as though this airport didn't have a Starbucks. Just as I was about to turn around and head back promising I'd take her to one once we got our bags a gleaming red neon sign caught my eye. Tim Horton's. I quickly went over and got in line. It wasn't Starbucks but she'd have to live. In my opinion Tim's was better. Way better. We didn't have any on the west coast back home though so I could never get any. I've grown used to Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts, but anytime I was in Canada I made sure to have my fill.

I ordered a medium double double and got Jade a large with two sugars just how she liked it. Hopefully she _would _like it and not dump it over my head...

When I came back to Jade she was sitting on her suitcase looking bored as ever waiting for mine to come. I walked up beside her and handed her the cup. She looked at it with disgust.

"What is this?"

"Coffee." I replied simply.

"Why is it in such an ugly cup?" She was doing that thing when she was angry yet eerily calm. That's when I usually got ready to defend myself. I took a hesitant step back.

"It's from Tim Horton's..."

"Who?"

"It's a Canadian coffee joint..."

"Hm." She sniffed it and took a small sip. I coiled back waiting for her reaction.

"Well...?" She wasn't spatting it up everywhere or pouring it over anybody so that was a good sign.

"It's not horrible." She said quietly. Yeah! She liked it! Wait, what?

"So you don't think it tastes like Canada?"

"No. Should I?"

"Nope." Thank god she liked it. Now hopefully she'll be in a good mood when my aunt and uncle pick us up in a few minutes. I leaned down and gently kissed her. Who cares if we miss the bags? They'll come by again.

We stayed in that position for awhile. Just enjoying the feeling of her lips on mine and mine hers. Until we heard a person clearing their throat beside us. Jumping we both turned to look at the culprit. Dad. Of course. They had the rest of the bags and were staring at us waiting for us to get up and move.

"I just got off the phone with Barb and Tim. They're waiting out in the parking lot." He told us, wheeling the cart to me so I could put Jade's bags on.

It didn't take us that long to navigate our way through the airport. We'd been here before. Jade clung onto my arm and her coffee cup trying not to touch any of the Canadian's. It was actually pretty cute but if i laughed she would've maimed me. So I kept quiet. When we got outside Aunt Barb and Uncle Tim were parked right in front of the door, with their mini van waiting for us. They both noticed us at about the same time and came rushing over.

"Hey! You made it! It's been so long! You all look so great!" Aunt Barb exclaimed hugging my parents. My Uncle Tim was kind of a quiet guy so he just smiled said hello, how are ya, and hugged them. Then Aunt Barb turned to me and grabbed my face with her hands. She got on her tip-toes and kissed my noes. All with Jade still clinging onto my arm.

"Oh my goodness, Becky! Is that you? You're a man now!" She smiley brightly at me. Truthfully this was more then a little embarrassing with my girlfriend standing right next to me. I was going to hear about this later...

"Hi, Aunt Barb, Uncle Tim." I nodded sheepishly to them.

"Ooh and who's this little lady here?" She asked smiley at Jade like she was 5. Jade wasn't going to like that. I squeezed her hand.

"This is Jade. My girlfriend." I loved saying that. My girlfriend. I sound like some loser pansy when I say it like that but it's true.

"What a pretty name! Hello, Jade! Welcome to Vancouver!" She practically sang whilst shaking Jade's hand.

"How do you do." Jade returned flatly.

"Oh I'm very well thank you!" With that she turned back to my parents and they started to load up the van.

"Becky?" Jade asked quietly, arching her eyebrows. "They know that's a girls name right?" I kissed her temple.

"Shush. Come on Jadey." I teased her walking towards the van.

"Call me that one more time." I just chuckled and followed her to the back of the rig. Dad and Uncle Tim sat in the front to discuss fishing while Mom and Uncle Barb sat in the middle to chat about whatever it is women their age talk about. Jade and I cuddled up in the back seat as I pointed out random things that I remembered from my previous visits to Canada. I doubt she was that interested as she just sat there sipping her coffee, but we had nothing better to talk about and I was actually really excited to show her all the stuff from when I was younger. I still remembered a lot since we come back at least once a year and we only moved to LA when I was 9.

Soon enough almost all of the businesses melted away into the countryside. Did I forget to tell Jade we were staying at a sheep farm? Whoops. She'd find out soon enough. She had drifted to sleep after finishing her coffee. Jade was the only person I knew who could finish a large coffee and then _not _be energized afterwards.

Finally after about 45 minutes of driving we pulled into the extremely long, rocky driveway. I started to nudge Jade gently to wake her up. We were nearly at the house and everybody was getting ready to unbuckle and hop out. She still wasn't awake though. Finally I decided to poke her in her side. I knew she was ticklish there. A big grin broke out on her face.

"Beeeck..." She groaned. "Go. Away."

"Rise and shine sleepy head." I whispered in her ear still poking her tummy.

"Screw off, Beckett. Gimme 5 more minutes." She must have forgotten where we were. I got an idea.

"Robbie and Rex snuck into the RV last night. They took the new coffee maker." I acted panicked. Her eyes popped open and she shot up screaming, "I'm gonna kill that puppet!" My family stared at her with confusion. She then realized what happened and slapped my head.

"I hate you!" She exclaimed. I was laughing hysterically.

"Y-You-You-" I couldn't get anything out through my laughing. "We don't even _have_ a coffee maker!" I managed to spit out. My family was staring at us with such confusion, that made we laugh even harder.

"You're such a loser! What the hell is wrong with you?" She was fuming. I knew her though. She'd calm down soon enough.

"I'm sorry, babe. You had to wake up." I said getting my laughter controlled. She of course slapped my head again. At least it wasn't the face.

"Are you kids, OK?" My Aunt asked genuinely concerned that we were going to break up.

"Of course they're not OK." I heard my dad mumble from the front seat.

"We're fine." I assured them still smiling.

"I'll be fine when I'm away from you." Jade spat climbing over me to get out.

"Oh dear..." Aunt Barb frowned. She honest to god thought we were going to break up over that.

"Don't worry about them. Happens all the time." My mom said rolling her eyes. I followed Jade out to make sure she wasn't actually holding this against me. She was just standing a few feet away from the van glaring at me with her arms crossed. I walked over, grabbed her hands and uncrossed her arms.

"You know I love you." I told her starign into her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"You're an asshole. Why can't you wake a person up like a normal person?"

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as possible."

"Fine, but don't think that'll get you out of my revenge." I gulped. Revenge? Revenge served by Jade? I'd better sleep with both eyes open.

"I would never dream of it." I replied trying to stay calm even though I was extremly frightened on the inside.

"Good." She said kissing me. We walked over to get our bags. Luckily the sheep were out back in a huge field so I could explain that to her later once we got settled in. For now we just grabbed our bags and followed Aunt Barb and Uncle Tim into the house. I could already tell this was going to be quite the trip.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hello everybody :) Thank you sosososoooo much for all the reviews! I got so many I was completely overwelmed by it all! It was incredible! I was literally dancing around my room it made me that happy! :D :D :D It's a lot to live up to though and I really hope you guys all enjoy this story :) It's been going through my head for awhile so I'm really happy to actually get it posted and then have such positive feed back. Some of the charactors are probably going to be based loosly around my family since they're actually kind of insane most of the time. And the big farmhouse that I'm picturing them staying in is pretty much my friends house. Its huge and amazing but also kinda run down which I think fits nicely with this story :) Also! i just gotta say that I mean no offence whatsoever towards any Canadian's who may be reading this! Jade can be a bit harsh sometimes. I'm Canadian myself :) AAANNNNNDDDDDDDDDD... I know it may not be perfectly how a boy thinks but I'm a girl so I can't actually do that... I think right now the story is better in Beck's POV since he's more aware of his surroundings. Trust me I'll try to switch to Jade a bit too :) That's about it! Just REVIEW! please and thank you :) BYEE!**

**Magical Illusions: Thanks for bringing that to my attention! I was really excited about posting the first chapter that I completely forgot to proofread it and/or edit it any :S Wont happen again!**

**Lennon-80: Is this better? ;)**

**peaceluvvictorious: I would totally do that if it were possible! I actually considered getting her a kinda nose oxygen thingy but thought it would just be to unrealistic :(**

**flamestoembers: I really like that idea! Thanks!**

**666LuvJayC: I love your idea too! Definatly will try to fit that one it! :)**

**PS. Dont forget to follow me on twitter at xXtwitoriousXx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Victorious. There I said it. Happy now? :-(**

Beck's POV

We were unloading our bags from the van at the moment. Jade had actually managed to take all three of her bags plus a carry on and her purse. I offered to help but she shot me down muttering something about woman equality. I grabbed my two bags and followed behind Jade and Barb.

"You know where the TV room is sweetie. Set your stuff down and I'll be in to help you with the pull-out-couch." Aunt Barb said looking back at me.

"And you little lady can follow me." Her and Jade walked to the opposite end of the house to the stair case. I turned into my make shift bedroom for the week. Unfortunately Jade and I wouldn't be sharing a room, but that was one of the conditions for her to be able to come here so we had expected it.

Though it was a pretty big house you could hear just about everything. I heard Barb tell Jade "Up those stairs, third door on your left. I'll be up a little later to see how you're doing." I imagined she smiled at Jade and Jade would've just forced a grin on her face. Shortly after, Aunt Barb was in the TV room with me pulling out the couch. Apparently there's the weird thing you have to do with the gears in a certain place because it's so old. Otherwise I would've been able to do it myself. I am a man. I do know how to pull out a couch just so you know.

I was just about to grab something from my bag when I heard Jade scream from upstairs. I raced as fast as I could up the stairs. I'd never heard her scream like this. What if someone had snuck into the house while nobody was home? I got to the room and shoved the door open taking in my surroundings. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with light pouring in from the window onto it. It took me a moment to find Jade. She was sitting in the corner closest the window hugging her knees, her eyes were ginormous. I ran to her and looked her over. She looked OK, and there obviously wasn't an axe murderer in the room.

"Jade, what happened?" I asked kneeling down beside her. She never looked at me.

"Outside. They're everywhere." She whispered. I quickly got up and looked out the window. Oh great. Sheep. They _were _everywhere. Apparently this side of the house overlooked that big field that the animals stayed in. There were currently about 500 sheep grazing not far from the house. I sat back down beside Jade.

"They're sheep." I said softly. I didn't want to make her anymore upset then she probably was going to be.

"Sheep?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah. Sheep. You know little fluffy animals. Cat lost some at school one time." It's true. When Cat was taking her costume making class she brought in sheep to go with her Little Bo Peep costume and coincidentally lost them. Jade looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes ablaze.

"Well what the hell are sheep doing outside!" She yelled at me.

"They live there. Or rather eat there. Technically the live in the barn." I explained. She sat up beside me.

"You never told me we'd be living with filthy farm animals, Beckett."

"They're all the way outside. You'll never have to see them ever again if you don't look out the window."

"I'll still know they're there." She replied standing up. She peeked carefully out the window.

"Disgusting."

"They're not so bad. If you stick you're finger in the wool it feels really weird. They don't bite either which is a plus." I said, standing beside her looking out over the property. There was a really big barn off to the right. I planned on taking Jade up there sometime because it was really neat. If she'd actually go. There was a rope swing upstairs that was really fun to swing on. Also a bunch of really old knickknacks.

The estate was surrounded by tree's but there were surprisingly very little bug action. There was also a really cool little stream that was in the sheep field but ran out into a pond in the front yard. That's what I was named after. Not pond! Beck, of course. Because of the stream.

"I can't believe you never told me about the sheep! A little warning would've been nice!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would be that big of a deal! They're just animals and we won't have to go near them if you don't want to."

"Good." She sounded satisfied. Phew! Not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Now help me unpack." Damn.

In about 20 minutes we had all her stuff in the dresser and in the small closet. We were only staying for a week but boy did this chick have a lot of stuff. We soon decided we were hungry and headed downstairs to see if supper was going to be ready soon. We found Uncle Tim and my mom talking in the kitchen.

"Oh good you came down. I was just about to go get you." Mom told me as we walked into the room.

"How come?" I asked, sitting down on a bar stool with Jade.

"Gavin and Kassy are having some issues over there with the bale wrapper so Tim and Barb are going to go over and help out while your father and I stay here and feed up." Tim was putting on his coat.

"So, why did you want us?" I questioned.

"We need you guys to go look after Paige and Bentley while we fix the machine." She explained. Jade leaned over to me.

"Who?" She asked.

"Younger cousins." I said back. She narrowed her eyes.

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation, now we're going to be babysitting?" Mom sighed. She was used to Jade's outbursts. Tim chuckled and walked outside.

"It's just for a little while while they fix whatever's wrong with the bale wrapper." She explained. "You guys can get some supper there. Has Beck ever told you how good of a cook he is?" She winked at Jade.

"Why no he hasn't..." Jade smirked evilly at me.

"Gee, thanks for telling her that mom." I said sarcastically. She just winked again, put on her coat and walked out the door.

"Hurry up kids! It'll be dark soon!" She yelled back at us. We went quickly to our separate rooms to get our sweaters. Outside we got into the van with Tim and Barb and drove to the other farm. It was a fairly quiet ride, all you could hear was the soft country music of the radio. When we got there we saw Kassy sitting on the front porch with Paige. She stood up when she saw us coming. The car pulled to a stop and we all hopped out.

"Beck! Haven't seen you in awhile how've you been?" She gave me a tight hug. She was one of my favourite cousins. While the rest of my family was either annoying or just down-right weird she was always semi normal.

"I'm doin' OK, how about you?" I replied smiling.

"Fantastic!" She was always really enthusiastic too. She kind of reminded me of a mixture of Cat and Jade really. Kassy was bubbly and fun like Cat but sometimes dark and a little scary like Jade. Then I caught her glancing at Jade and was quick to introduce them.

"Kassy this Jade. My girlfriend." Kassy smiled and reached out to shake Jade's hand.

"Actually my name is Kasmira, but that's just kinda long and fancy so I go by Kassy." She explained.

"Beck has told me quite a lot about you." Kassy added.

"Oh really...?" Said Jade narrowing her eyes at me.

"Don't worry it's all been good stuff," She laughed. "You're apparently quite the singer."

"Kinda..." Jade really wasn't one for talking about her career.

"Well we'll have to hear that sometime before you leave." She smiled at both of us then turned to Tim and Barb.

"We were hoping to have all the bales done by now, but we got about 3/4 of the way through and the darn thing quit on us! Gavin doesn't know how to fix it..." They started walking away from us. "Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen I know you haven't eaten yet! Bentley's asleep and you know what to do with Paige!" She hollered back.

"Alright!" I answered. Paige was standing on the porch staring down at us with wide eyes.

"Hey there." I said friendly to her. She ran away into the house. Whoops.

"Wow, Beck. You're amazing with children." Jade said sarcastically.

"I'd like to see you do better." I said, leading her up the steps.

"I bet I could!"

"Oh you _bet _you could do you?" I whipped around to face her.

"Yes, I do! I bet you these kids will like me way better then they'll like you by the end of the night." She grinning mischievously.

"What if they like me better?"

"Then you win."

"That's it?"

"Yup!"

"And if they like you better? Which they won't by the way!"

"Then you have to buy me coffee whenever I want for the rest of our lives, and shove ice down your pants."

"What? No! All I get is bragging rights!"

"Dude, you don't even get that."

"If I win then you have to act like that nice farm girl from when we had the sleepover at Sikowitz for a whole day."

"Fine."

"Why do I have to buy you coffee and put ice down my pants?"

"Because I frequently want coffee and I'm tired of paying for it. As for the ice it'll just amuse me."

"You're evil."

"Thanks."

"So this bet is on?"

"Oh it's on..."

**AN!:**

**Heyy! :D Another chapter! I don't really have much to say right now... :S I wanted to fit more into this chapter but lots of people wanted update's quickly to I decided to cut it off here :) If you're bored while waiting for an update you could always go check out Party Mix... ;D .net/s/6885438/1/Party_Mix# ! There's Bademance... ;D**

**Sorry if this chapter seems kind of filler :S I'm trying to put semi-interesting things in until the actual reunion!**

**So...Who do you think will win the bet? :D Tell me in your review! :D :D :D Until we meet again...**

**~imafanpire~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything Beck or Jade... :( I do own Angry Frogs, The Frontyardigans, Kassy, Gavin, Barb, Tim, Paige and Bentley though! Heehee... XD I own people...**

**Jade POV**

I followed Beck, into the house and we both kicked our shoes off at the door. Yeah, funny thing about Canada people actually took their shoes off before going into somebody's house. I guess because it just gets the house all dirty to leave your shoes on and you have to vacuum or mop more. Lazy Canadians.

Beck went off to find out where Paige had run off too while I went to check out what food they had in this joint. I had barely gotten to the kitchen when I heard this god-awful screaming noise. What the hell? Was it like a TV or something, somewhere? Forgetting about the food, I went to investigate.

"Beck!" I called, out hoping he would know what the noise was or where it was coming from. He never yelled back though. He must be in the basement or he couldn't here me over the odd screaming noise.

I followed the noise out of the kitchen and down a short hallway stopping at the door which I assumed the noise was behind. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. K, now I felt stupid for not knowing what it was, but don't tell anyone that. There sitting in a big crib against a wall was a little baby bawling it's eyes out. Fantastic! Now I suppose it probably wanted something and since Beck was MIA I was the person that was to do whatever it took to get this child to shut up. Stepping up beside the thing I gingerly poked its stomach hoping to distract it so it would forget about whatever happened to have made it cry. No such luck. Then I remembered how on TV people usually picked up and/or cuddled a crying child. OK... So I'll try that!

I slid my hands underneath its back and lifted it to my shoulder. It was still wailing away so I started patting its back and whatnot.

"OK, listen here you little thing." I began. "I have no clue what you want and I have never had to do anything like this before so unless you want to have your entire little body wrapped in duct tape I suggest you stop making these noises immediately." It didn't! The nerve of this thing! I walked out the door and down the hall screaming for Beck, which of course just made the baby scream louder.

"BECK!" I yelled over and over. I was now in the living room. I was _just _about to throw the child at the floor when Beck came in behind me.

"Jade! Stop! What are you doing?" He asked, panicked, taking the devil child from me.

"It wouldn't be quiet. I was trying to make it quiet." I explained.

"By throwing it?"

"Hey, whatever works." I replied grinning. He started to bounce with the child in his arms and whisper to it. It slowly calmed down.

"And that's how it's done." He winked at me.

"Whatever. Where's the other one?" I asked. The only reason he could get the kid to shut up was because they're related. Yeah, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"She's hiding under her bed. Why don't you go see if you can get her out." Beck said taking the baby with him to the kitchen. "I'll make us some grilled cheese sandwiches." He added.

"Fine. Where's her room?" I might as well. There's nothing better to do.

"Down that hall. Second door on the right. Be nice!"

"Whatever!" I called back walking towards the room. This brat had better not be as bad as her brother.

When I walked in I instantly smelled bubble gum and cupcakes. Ew. The room was covered floor to ceiling in pink. The carpet was light pink, the walls hot pink and the bed was light pink with hot pink floral designs and a pink canopy. The shelves that lined the walls were covered in stuffed animals and girly crap. Cat would've liked this room quite a bit.

I marched over to the bed and laid down on my stomach to get a better look at what I was dealing with. When I got down there, there were two very large blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hi." I said bluntly. She just scooted back closer to the wall.

"Look kid, I really didn't want to resort to this but since I'm tired and hungry, I don't really care." With that I stood up and took my little pair of scissors out of my pocket. Scanning the room I found what I was looking for. Sitting on the over-fluffed bed was a collection of barbie dolls. I grabbed one -some brunette bimbo that kinda reminded me of Tori- and sat on the floor on the opposite end of the room where she could see me.

"If you're not out by the time I count to three, you're gonna have one bald barbie doll." I threatened. I heard a small gasp come from the little snot monster. Perfect.

"1...2...You really want me to say 3...?" She ran out from under the bad and lunged for the doll. I let her have it but quickly went to block the bed so she wouldn't go under again.

"BECK!" She screamed running from the room. That went well. And I wasn't be sarcastic there.

"Beck!" I repeated in a high shrilly voice trying to imitate hers. _Kid needs to grow up. _I thought, dragging my feet as I followed her down the hall to the kitchen. When I got there, Beck was knelt down trying to figure out what was wrong with the sobbing toddler and also trying to balance the baby in one arm. I stood in the doorway and laughed at him. Which sounds like a really mean thing to do, but for some reason I found his situation really funny.

Upon hearing my laugh his head shot up to me and his eyes narrowed.

"What did you do to her?" I asked panicked.

"I got her out from under the bed." I answered simply. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm not even gonna ask... Can you finish the grilled cheese and I'll figure out how to calm her down?" He asked taking both kids out to the living room.

"Fine." I sighed going over to flip them. The kitchen was really tiny. Like _really_ tiny. When you walked in there was a fridge to your right and a counter with the microwave on it to your left. The stove was beside the fridge and the sink was straight ahead. There was hardly room for 3 people. I don't know how anybody could live like this. I guess it appeared bigger because there was a kind of open window/shelf thingy that over looked the dining room and living room. I looked out and could see Beck setting the baby down in an odd circle thing and then pulling the older one onto his lap on the rocking chair to watch the Frontyardigans. Looks like he was going to win the bet... Damn. Time to step up my game! I started making another sandwich for the child. I made sure it was perfect, then I scoured the cupboards for some cookies for the baby. After putting everything on plates and getting juice for the kids and coffee for Beck and I, I went into the living room.

"Here ya go." I said fake smiling at the baby while I placed a few animal crackers in front of it and a sippee cup.

"And for you..." I handed Beck and the girl their food and went over to sit on the couch. I should probably learn the children's names if I wanted to win.

I was just about to take a bite of my sandwich when I caught Beck giving me a confused look.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed. I can't do anything nice?

"It's just that... Well you... Why?" He was stunned apparently.

"Why what?"

"I didn't even have to ask you to get food for the kids. You did something nice. Voluntarily."

"So?"

"Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine! Geez! I can't be polite? Am I not allowed to or something?" I shot him one of my death glares that always made him shut up.

"I was just wondering..." He mumbled turning back to the TV.

We watched The Frontyardigans for about half an hour in silence. Eventually the baby got bored and decided to get all fussy. Beck was just about to get up to sooth it when I quickly shot up remembering my goal.

"Sit down, babe. I got it." I picked up the whiny thing and tried to imitate the bouncy thing that Beck had done earlier. It calmed down pretty quickly so I went to go sit on the couch with him.

"What's their names again?" I asked Beck, nodding at the kids.

"Bentley and Paige." He answered hesitantly. Then his face lit up.

"I know what you're doing!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever are you talking about darling?" I asked faking innocence and confusion.

"You're trying to win the bet! Well forget it because I'm their cousin and they already like me better, so you don't stand a chance!"

"We'll see about that." I replied. "Hey, Paige! Want to play a game?" I asked exclaimed nicely. She looked terrified of my offer but subtly nodded her head. I got up and handed Bentley to Beck. Hey! The names both start with B! K, moving on... I grabbed Paige and sat her on the couch beside me and handed her my Pearphone.

"You just use your finger and click whatever you want to play!" This kid was incredibly lucky. She is the third person to ever touch my phone besides myself. First to ever touch it was the store clerk when I bought it. Then Beck. He's the only one ever allowed to use my phone.

I opened up Angry Frogs for her to play and showed her how to fling the awkward frogs at the even more awkward looking Koalas. She laughed whenever the animals exploded and I grinned smugly at Beck. I was _so_ winning this.

"You know," Beck started. "You look really cute when you're dealing with children. You can act very motherly when you want to." He had the dorkiest smirk on his face.

"You tell anybody else that, and I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to produce children when I'm through with you." I threatened.

"Well, alrighty then! Mind if I change the channel?" He asked, quickly changing the subject. Good choice, Beckett.

"Go ahead. You really think I was watching that?" So he changed it to some race car show.

"No no no no no. No. Not that! Put on CSI or Bones!"

"We can't watch those shows! It'll give the kids nightmares!"

"I don't see your point."

"We can watch a nicer show. How about Drake & Josh?" He knows my weaknesses...

"Alright!" I answered trying not to seem to eager but coming off as incredibly eager. He laughed at me. Wonderful.

Between watching the show and keeping an eye on the little thing so she doesn't brake my phone the night went by pretty fast. Before we knew it there were footsteps and voices in the porch area. I turned to Beck knowing we'd have to leave soon.

"How do we decide who they like better?" I questioned.

"We can just ask Paige. Then we can set Bentley down in the middle of the room, go to opposite sides and see who he crawls to." He sounded pretty confident, but little did he know that I had this in the bag! **(AN: idk if that's an actual expression, it just sounded right xD So im sorry if its not!)**

"OK then." I smiled looked at Paige.

"Paige, sweetie, who do you like better? Me or your cousin?" I batted my eye lashes and tried my best not to look threatening. She looked back and forth at us both for a moment before turned back to the app and said "Jade!"

"Ha!" I beamed at Beck who was looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"But Paige!" He tried getting closer, which was a little difficult with the baby he was holding. "I'm Beck! Remember? Your favorite cousin in the whole wide world?" She just shook her head. Yes! One down, one to go...

Noticing the triumphant smile on my face Beck was quick to get to the next test.

"You still have to get Bentley to like you! Which, good luck, because I've been holding him all night! He obviously likes me better!"

"Getting nervous, Beck?" I said mischievously. "We could always call off the bet if your too chicken..." There was no way he -or I- was going to call off the bet.

"No!" He answered a little anxiously. "Let's just see who he likes better." He then got up and set the baby in the middle of the room on the floor and went to sit by the wall. I followed after getting my PearPhone back.

"Come here little man!" Beck cooed at the child. The baby looked pretty clueless. For a moment I thought it was just going to sit there and not move at all. I slipped an animal cracker out of my pocket and held it in the baby's direction.

"Come get the food little monster child." I cooed like Beck did. Bentley started moving in my direction.

"No! Bentley! Jade! You can't bribe a baby! That's against the rules!" Beck fumed.

"What rules?" I asked picking up the devil child. "We never made any rules."

"Well that rule was self explanatory!"

"I'm sorry I didn't play by your made up rules, Beck. Actually, you know what? No, I'm not! I win! HA!" I smiled at him, and he just looked down at me expressionlessly.

"Oh c'mon, you're not seriously going to be upset with me over _this _are you?" I pouted. I made my sad puppy dog face that I knew he couldn't resist. Sure enough he bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. He still looked upset but I knew it was only because he was sad he didn't win and would have to deal with the consequences.

Just then Beck's family walked into the living room.

"Daddy!" Paige shrieked running for whom I assumed was, Gavin, her father.

"How'd everything go?" Kassy asked taking Bentley from me.

"Pretty well." I answered. Beck was still in a snit.

"We should get going." Tim said.

"Yeah, you probably need to put these guys to bed." Barb continued. Beck and I started walking towards the front door. Kassy followed to see us off.

"Thanks so much for doing this, guys. I owe you." She gave Beck a hug then turned to me.

"Something tells me you're not really the hugging type..." She said turning to me.

"Nope." I answered truthfully, popping the p.

"Well then I'll just see you guys at the reunion Saturday. See-ya later!" She called out the door as we got in the car. Beck put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. The car ride was pretty quite and when we got back to Barb and Tim's place we decided to just go to sleep. It had been a long day. I'll make Beck deal with the consequences of losing the bet tomorrow. For now it was off to dream land. Beck kissed me goodnight at the foot of the stairs and we both went off to out respective sleeping quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy cow patties I almost just lost everything I just wrote... My computer spazzed! Anyone who follows me on twitter (xXtwitoriousXx) saw my freak out lolz. Anyways... IM SOOOOSOSOSOSOOO SORRY! I totally didn't mean to take that long to update! I tried to make this one a little longer to make up for it...<strong>

**For the longest time I had up to the part where Jade goes to find Paige written and just couldn't find the will or time to finish after that! But work got called off today so I had a free day and was like "I NEED TO WRITE!" so I wrote :) I'm sosososooo sorry you all had to wait that long :( I'll give you a warning next time!**

**OK warning it may take a while for the next update... I think I know what the next chapter is going to be about I just need to find time to write it. You see I only have 2 days off in the next 2 weeks and I usually go do something where I'm not at home with my laptop. After work I'm just to tired to even bother :( I'm sorry :( I'll try as best as I can! And now... To reply to a lot of people!**

**Ace5492: thanks! :)**

**XxScissorLuvxX: Thanks! I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Marie S Zachary: You were right! And I'm going to try to email you back either tomorrow or the next day!**

**Minditess: I actually had no idea who was going to win while writing this xD I think I WANTED Beck to win because like you said, it was unexpected but it just didn't turn out that way :P**

**MissyKitty23: A tie would've been interesting haha xP And you're comment made me giggle lolz**

**StrawberryAngel143: Thank you so much! I'm glad somebody reads my disclaimers xD and I'm glad you like it!**

**666LuzJayC: i'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update! D: But here it is :) And im also sorry there was no fight.. haha :P**

**missamerika91: No Problem! I really really wish I could've updated this one sooner though :( I'm glad you liked it xD It was fun to write xD I looked like a maniac giggling to myself while typing lol  
><strong>

**JustLittleOleMe: Thanks! I will! :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: You were correct!**

**lowlaury: thanks! I agree! They are the cutest couple on Victorious ^_^ Granted they are the ONLY couple on the show... :S**

**imsantiago: Thanks! :D :D**

**-chan: I hope you liked it!**

**JuliaFoolia: Thanks! And here ya go! :P**

**ohsnapitzjess: Thanks! You're one of my favourite authors so that means a lot coming from you :) btw... Get back on twitter! Everyone missed you!**

**So there you go! And as I was reading through and answering comments I remembered that I actually wanted Beck to win just because everyone didn't think he would xD So... Yeah!**

**IK this authors note is almost just as long as the story but one more thing I swear! On August 14th which is this coming Sunday a bunch of us Gillians (Liz Gillies fans in case you dont know) are going to attempt to trend WeLoveLiz and LizGilliesSwag on twitter! So if you have twitter all you have to do it just write that in like one tweet at least and help spread the word! :D If you dont have twitter... (your missing out) ask friends to tweet it for you! Or get a twitter account! :D :D So once again just to sum it up we're trending WeLoveLiz and LizGilliesSwag on August 14th which is this coming Sunday! :D Thanks For reading ! BYEE! 3 3 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING Dxxx**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

"_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock!"_

"On your what?"

"_Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block! Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll!"_

_"_This song is hip hop!"

"_Half black, half white, domino, game the money, out the door!"_

"What the hell?"

"_I'm runnin' through these hoes like Drano! I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo! We party rock yeah!That's the crew that I'm- _Hey! Jade!"

"Yes?"

"I was singing along why'd you turn it off?"

"Because its a terrible song."

"I liked it..."

"_You _would."

Back and I were currently cruising down the highway on our way to a location unknown to me at the moment. He had borrowed his uncle's truck for the night claiming he had a "surprise" for me. Usually I would've demanded he tell me where he was taking me but right now I'd rather be anywhere on the planet than his stupid families house. It's not even that Barb and Tim were doing anything to me. Their presence alone was just annoying. Ugh. Stupid hillbilly Canadians. Except for Beck, he's alright most of the time.

We've been driving for only about 15 minutes and Beck was already annoying me with his stupid music choices. I reached for the dial and turned it to a channel that I knew we both could enjoy. The good old oldies. Can you say that? Old oldies? Awe who gives a crap.

"Are we almost to whereever your taking me?"

"Just about." He replied grinning over at me. Creepy.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?" I asked impatiently.

"Can you guess the word I'm thinking of?" He asked coily.

"I swear if it's lotion again..." What is with his obbsession with that word? He's almost as bad as Lane!

"Nope!" He said, popping the "P" at the end. "Guess again!"

"Toaster." I guessed, rolling my eyes."

"No..."

"Cashew."

"Nope!"

"I'm not guessing anymore. Tell me."

"You'll just have to wait until we get there."

"Fine!" I don't care. I can wait, I mean how much farther could it really be? His gas tank is nearly empty.

From that point on we were mostly quiet, both of us humming along to the radio and such. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, savouring the quiet of this moment. Before long though, Beck was shaking my shoulder and saying "We're here shnookums!" To which I replied, "Don't ever call me that again." And flicked his forehead.

I looked up and saw our final distination. A dairy bar? Seriously? All this over a dairy bar?

"Beck, why?" I groaned.

"Because!" He started. "This is my favourite Dairy Bar ever! I wanted to share it with my favourite girl ever." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him, although I would never admit it I loved all the cheesy little comments he made.

Beck got out of the car and quickly came over to let me out.

"My lady." He said bowing deeply.

"Why thank-you, kind sir." I replied in my softer southern accent. I got out of the car and started walking to the window, but he grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

"We're going inside actually." He told me as he dragged me to the sliding door that I assumed led to a dining room. Once we even took one step into the place we were surrounded by a group of excited teenagers all yelling "Beck!" and "Welcome back!" and "Hey man!" While hugging him. For a moment it seemed as though he forgot about me and smiling along with the strangers, hugging them all. Even the two girls... Interesting... I stood back a bit, crossed my arms, put on my pissed off girlfriend face and cleared my throat.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Jade!" He introduced me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Jade these are my friends from here. Ryan," He looked like the typical jock what with his spiked hair and obnoxiously red lettermans jacket. He shot me a huge smile. "Morgan," She seemed alright... She was wearing a knit dress with black tights, a dark cardigan and her hair was in a side braid with a floppy hat over it. She was also wearing glasses which she seemed to have to push up a lot. She waved and smiled at me. "Nick," He was wearing a black leather jacket with baggy jeans and had shaggy hair. When Beck pointed him out he just nodded in my direction. "And Tiffany." Typical blonde. She had skinny jeans, a bright pink shirt and long straight hair. She gave me a sweet smile though, despite her bitchy presence.

"Pleasure." I said to them, lifting my eyebrows.

"Man, you must love Halloween!" Ryan exclaimed. Everyone gave him a pretty confused look.

Y'know! Because she's all 'grrr!'" He explained raising his hands to make claws up by his face. Oh! So he's one of _those _jocks...

"Actually, my absolute favourite holiday is easter. I just love the idea of a chicken/rabbit hybrid sneaking into children's homes and hiding mysterious, colorful eggs." I told him seriously. Sure, this information wasn't entirely correct, but the look on all of their faces was priceless. Beck laughed and shook his head.

"Why don't you guys go sit down. We'll get some ice cream and meet up with you." Beck, told them.

"Alrighty!" Morgan said and lead the group away to a table in the farthest corner of the room.

Beck, with his arm still wrapped around me, guided us to the counter to order.

"I can't believe you did that." I glared at him.

"Did what?" he questioned, examining the menu boards.

"You never told me we were going to meet up with your old friends!"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise." He gently kissed my forehead. Probably trying to soften me up. Well guess what, boy? Ain't gonna work!

"You could've at least let me know you had Canadian friends! And girls? You honestly think I was going to be OK with that?" I excaimed, shooting daggers at him.

"Awe, c'mon, Jade! I've known them since elementary school! I don't like them like that!" He said defensively.

"Does blondie know that?" I shot back. We'd only been here for about 5 minutes and she'd already checked him out over 30 times. Beck stayed silent for a moment. Just as I opened my mouth to tell him off he cut me off.

"Look, we dated in middle school but it was only for a week and niether of us really had feelings for each other! People just said we'd make a cute couple so we tried it out, but there was no sparks. I swear that was the end of it." He had worry in his eyes so I could tell he was sinscere.

"Well you might wanna tell her that." I told him softening up a bit.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clueless. Stupid boys. How is possible how they're always so oblivious?

"She obviously likes you! She's checked you out enough..."

"She checked me out?" He grinned looking over at their table. I slapped his head knocking him out of his fantasy.

"Beckett Oliver! Just order your damn ice cream already!" I yelled, pushing him to the counter where there luckily was an old lady who seemed uninterested in us.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"I'll have a large birthday party ice cream and she'll have a medium coffee flavor burst." She nodded and went to go get our order.

"So you think I'm fat now?" I said sternly to him.

"What? No! What? Why?" He was apparently confused.

"You got large and then ordered me a medium! You must think I need to lose weight!"

"No! I just assumed you wouldn't want a large because it's a lot!"

"You got large."

"I'm a guy! We're pigs! Trust me, babe you're not fat. In fact you're the opposite, I _should've _gotten you a large because your so tiny!" Just then the lady came back with our ice cream.

"Better." I said taking my ice cream and heading over to the table, leaving Beck to pay.

About an hour later everyone was actually enjoying themselves despite Jade's snippy behavior in the beginning, and Tiffany's need to check out Beck every 5 seconds. Once Beck and I had joined them at the table the Canadian's starting filling us in on all the latest gossip that was going on in town. Since it was a small town there was nothing really too scandelous. Beck had then filled them in on everything that had happened in his life since they had last seen each other. I was pretty content to just listening to their banter and eating my ice cream. Once I was finished though I started get impatient. I needed coffee. Now.

I layed my head down on Beck's shoulder and looked up at him. I usually did this when I wanted something, and he usually knew what I wanted.

He kissed my forehead and went to get up.

"I'm goin' on a Tim's run. Anyone want anything?" He asked the others politely. After getting everyones order we walked out to the truck and Beck -being the gentlemen he is- just _had _to run ahead and open my door for me.

"Thanks for being nice to my friends." He said pulling out of the dairy bar.

"Yeah, well I'm too tired to argue right now." It's true. I'd only had one cup of coffee this morning and that was incredible torture to me.

"Seriously? You slept in 'til like noon. How can you be tired?" Beck, questioned.

"Just am."

"Well, did you like the surprise?" He asked curiously, turning into a drive through.

"Not really. It was a fail surprise. All I got was ice cream and bored." I explained.

"That's to bad..." He said quite chipper, for someone who just failed epicly. "If only there was some kind of second part to this surprise..."

"Beck..." I warned. "Please, don't do something stupid."

"Too late!" He stuck his tongue out at me as I rolled my eyes. Then I couldn't say anything because he started talking into that weird, speaker, order, thingy and I didn't want the stupid Canadian's to get my coffee order wrong. Once we pulled ahead a little though, I was all good.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" I flicked his nose.

"Ow!" He complained. "Jade! What was that for?"

"You were being stupid. Tell me the surprise or else it'll happen again."

"No! I'm not telling you!" He then held his hand over his nose. So I flicked his ear instead.

"Jade! Stop!" He sounded like a little baby. Which was actually quite amusing. Then we came to the food window and my coffee was ready so I greedily forgot about my annoying boyfriend and drank my extra large. Once we were back on the road again though and I had, had my fill for the moment, I went back to interragating him.

"Tell me, or else no kisses for the rest of the trip."

"Whatever. I can deal with that." He shrugged.

"You asshole, no you can't!" I knew he was bluffing. No teenage boy with a girlfriend as hot as me could ever go that long without some action.

It was then that I noticed, Beck, had passed the ice cream place.

"Beck where are you taking me? Don't we have those people's food?" I asked. I was _so _confused.

"Relax. They're gonna meet us there."

"Meet us where?"

"Here." He answered simply. I looked up. Holy chizz. No. No no no no no. No. No! No way!

"Beckett Oliver... We'd better just be dropping it off." I warned.

"'Course not, Jade!" He smiled at me. Whilst I glared at him in shock. "We're going bowling!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong>

**Wow. I don't know what to say. I really have no excuse for such a late update. I guess I just got tired and busy :( I was gonna add the bowling into this but then I figured it may just be better to make that the next chapter.  
>I cant stress enough how SORRYYY I am for such a late update D: Im sorry Dx For some reason this silly little chapter was really difficult to write. I kept writing like a paragraph then getting bored... Then going away only to repeat the process about a gagillion times.<br>This is gonna be a short note compared to my others because 1. Its late and I'm tired, and 2. because of of tiredness I'm not responding to reviews. Maybe next time :D**

**OK so as most people should know the actress who plays Jade West is Liz Gillies. Liz is amazing and stunning and talented and pretty much perfect in sooo many ways and us Gillians want to show her how much we love her! She has NEVER had a trending topic on twitter and that NEEDS to change! So today! SEPT. 1ST! Log onto twitter and help to trend WeLoveLiz and/or SwagLikeGillies ! Also, if you have it, or can find it change your profile picture to "Keep calm and love Liz Gillies" ! Now I will end this note so I can go tweet all the reasons why WeLoveLiz and all the numerous ways to have SwagLikeGillies :) HURRY ! DO IT NOWWW! (follow me xXtwitoriousXx)**


	6. Chapter 6

**"I own Victorious, iCarly, Drake & Josh and most of your childhood!"**

**"LIES!"**

**"Who said that?"**

**"It is I... The bra who tells ghost stories!"**

**"..."**

**"You do not own Victorious! Or iCarly! Or Drake & Josh! Or any other successful television show!"**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"I'm a talking bra... I know everything."**

**"Ugh! I hate you! Just let me have this one show!"**

**"NEVER! Now you've taken enough time away from the story... People will hate you. State the true disclaimer."**

**"I hate you. So so so much."**

**"SAY IT!"**

**"Fine, fine! I sadly do not own Victorious... Or any other of Dan Schneider's marvellous creations. Happy now, talking bra?"**

**"Quite. Enjoy the story, everyone and don't forget to review, favourite and put it on alert."**

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

"Beck! You're here!" Exclaimed an annoying over dramatic blonde strutting towards us. How was Beck friends with this gank? How could he possibly have dated her?

"Yeah, Hey!" Beck replied. "I got your caffeinated beverages right here." He handed everyone their order. Once everyone had their stuff we went to find a table to sit at.

"K, so how we doin' this?" Asked, Nick suddenly.

"Doing what?" Tiffany asked, clueless. It took everything I had not to get up and slap her right then.

"I think he means how are we dividing into bowling teams." Explained Morgan.

"How about boys VS girls?" Ryan suggested. I looked at Beck with my angry warning face. No freaking way was I going to be bowling on a team with those two rotten skunk bags.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Exclaimed Beck. "Why don't you girls go get your shoes and we'll put our names into the computer?" He added. He would pay for this.

"Gross, I'll just wear my socks." Tiffany explained. Typical girl. You'd think I'd be the same way and be all 'Ew! Bowling shoes!' Right? Naw. I love wearing bowling shoes. Not only are they satisfyingly sweaty and gross, but each pair of shoes has a story behind it. Hundreds of people could have worn these shoes before you. It could've been a fat pastry chef, or a criminal, or just a tiny little girl with really big feet. You never know! It's a bit of a fun, mystery.

Well, I was tired and the caffeine was wearing off quickly, so I wasn't in the mood for arguing. I'd definitely get him back later.

"What size?" An acne, faced kid asked us when we got to the counter. We told him our sizes and went to sit on a bench off to the side, to put the shoes on.

"I'm sorry Tiffany's such an airhead. She means well." Morgan said to me.

"Doesn't seem like it." I replied harshly.

"I've known her my whole life. We've been best friends forever. Literally! Our mom's were in the hospital with us at the same time. She used to be alright, but when we got to high school she changed a bit. Started partying and dressing like a slut. She actually used to be the hugest tom boy I knew. I'm not sure what happened. Now I just can't find it in me to tell her to get lost." Thanks for the life story kid... I didn't say anything back. Instead I got up, got a size bigger shoes and sat back down.

"I'm also sorry, Beck, dragged you here." She started. "I know after living in L.A. your whole life this must be really boring and we're probably the last people you want to be hanging out with."

"It's alright." I muttered. Man, does this chick talk a lot!

"If it helps I think we've got a good chance of winning! I used to be in bowling when I was younger, and despite how she looks Tiff's got pretty good aim. You look like you could roll the ball pretty fast too. They guys though, Beck's an artistic type. Never was much of a sports person. Ryan probably won't take it seriously, though if he does he'll be some good competition, and Nick, will think he's 'too cool' for bowling and not try hard."

"Good to know." I said getting up and starting to walk back to, Beck. Morgan scrambled after me.

"I think we should make some kind of bet." Now she's talking my language. I stop dead in my tracks, causing Morgan to nearly bump into the back of me.

"What kind of a bet?" I question.

"I don't know... How about if we win they have to...?"

"Eat something disgusting we make for them." I finish.

"OK! Let's go tell them!" We walked back over to them confidently. Morgan went to whisper our plan to Tiffany and she lit up like Cat, with a brownie. I have to admit, Morgan isn't as bad as I thought she'd be. She certainly does talk an awful lot, but I've gotten used to ignoring people.

I took my seat -and a sip of Beck's coffee- when Morgan announced our little wager.

"What happens if we win?" Ryan asked.

"I could give you a haircut." I winked at him and made a scissors motion with my hand.

"No thanks..." He was scared. Ha, smart boy.

"How 'bout you girls have to let us pick your outfits for three days?" Beck, suggested.

"Alright, but just a warning... It's not gonna happen." Morgan, smirked. Yuck, I can't believe I might actually like a Canadian that isn't, Beck.

"We'll see about that." Ryan, threatened.

"Let the games begin! Ladies first?" Nick said gallantly. Tiffany went first. In all six tries she only got one pin on the outside knocked over. Damn, she was dense. Morgan, went next. She got a pretty good score, I think. I don't know exact bowling stats, but she knocked down a lot of pins which I guess is good. When it was my turn, I imagined the pins as little Robbie's and Tori's. I hit down every Tori by my third turn and got a strike on the fifth. When I went back to my seat, I got a congratulatory kiss from, Beck. I could practically feel Tiffany's eyes shooting lasers at my head when I rested my legs over his.

K, so I won't bore you with the rest of the dreadful bowling game details. Basically what happened was Tiffany got a little better, Morgan and I kept up how we were and the boys were alright. She was right when she said, Beck wouldn't do well. It was almost comical watching him try to be some big macho man. One turn he only got gutter balls. "Stick to acting, babe." I had told him. Of course the girls had won, after the boys failure.

"Can we do the dare, bet, thingy tonight?" Tiffany asked as we all put our shoes back.

"No." Ryan, Beck, and Nick all answered simultaneously.

"We sure can!" I exclaimed faking happiness. You could practically hear the guy's gulp. This should be an interesting night...

"We can go to my place. My mom went grocery shopping yesterday and they're at a business conference until tomorrow." Morgan, offered. Tiffany and I agreed and proceeded to drag the guys out to the cars.

"I'm driving." I informed, Beck, reaching into his coat pocket for the keys.

"What? Why?"

"Because you'll chicken out and not drive us to Morgan's." I explained, getting in the truck. Beck, sighed and got into the passenger seat. The truck was a stick-shift, so it was a little difficult to drive. Luckily, Beck's truck, back in LA was a stick so he had taught me how to drive it, one boring Sunday.

It was about a 15 minute drive, and I had to follow behind Nick's car to get there. Once we pulled into the drive way, I turned to look at, Beck, since he didn't seem to be getting out.

"Move." I told him. He didn't.

"Dude, what up?" I asked, poking his shoulder.

"This food is going to be edible... right? Like human food?" He asked weakly.

"Seriously? Man up! Of course, it's going to be edible, human food what else would it be?" I got out of the truck and started walking towards the door where everyone else was, expecting Beck, to follow. Everyone was chattering away about what, disgusting food we could use tonight.

"I know you kept the lump from the cab drivers back!" I heard Beck, yell behind me. Everyone went silent.

"What?" Ryan asked quietly, stunned.

"Please don't feed it to me, Jade. I know I've been rotten to you but I really don't think I deserve to eat fatty cab driver lumps." He said coming up to me.

"Is that really what your afraid of? God, Beckett! I'm not going to feed to a fatty lump!" How did he even know I had it? I was supposed to have given it back to the hospital, so they could run some tests on it. I actually gave them an egg in some clear slimy stuff and kept the fatty lump.

"What fat lump? Why would you feet Beck a cab driver?" Tiffany, piped up.

"If you weren't going to torture me with it then why would you bring it?" Beck, asked accusingly.

"I don't have even have it."

"Really?"

"It's back at the house. Now can you please stop being such a stupid ass so we can go inside?"

Once that little bit of immaturity had passed us girls, went off to the kitchen (wow, that sounds kind of womanly racist) to whip up a concoction that would surly have the boys puking in no time! The guys were currently in the den playing some video game that belonged to Morgan's dad.

"What are we putting in this?" Tiffany asked looking in the fridge,

"How about we put whatever's going in this thing in the blender then we can fry it or something." Morgan suggested.

"Sure, why not." I said.

Morgan got down the blender and I found a huge frying pan under the stove. We started pulling random things out of the fridge and multiple cupboards. In the end the blender was almost over-flowing and we had used a little bit of everything.

"Time to cook it!" Tiffany, squealed. It's a good thing the night was almost over because there is only so much squealing one person could take from this chick.

"I poured the yummy blend, while Morgan scraped the sides, being sure to catch every last drop. It smelled horrific. It took at least 20 minutes until it was cooked all the way through and by then it looked like a light grey scrambled egg. We then, separated the thing onto 3 separate plates.

"It's missing something…" I wondered, out load.

"Mint leaves!" Morgan exclaimed, rushing to the spice rack. She carefully set 4 tiny leaves on each omelette, if you could call it that.

"It needs something else though. Like a dipping sauce." I wondered again. This time Tiffany spoke up.

"Relish?" She asked.

"And honey mustard." I finished. We carefully made little winky, faces on the things and each took a plate and made our way into the den to greet the men.

"Turn off the game!" Morgan, yelled before we were even in the room. There was a couple of groans, but they did as told. I walked over and sat in Beck's lap, waving the plate in front of his face.

"Doesn't it smell good, sweetie?" I batted my eye lashes at him.

"Scrumptious." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Well then don't let it get cold!" Tiffany said, excitedly.

"Yeah, guys! Dig in!" Morgan added.

Nick was the first to take a bite. Everyone was watching him closely. He set the fork in his mouth and slowly chewed. The look on his face was more, pondering, then disgusted, which was pretty disappointing.

"Could use some salt." Was all he said. He started to put the plate down, but Morgan was quick to stop him.

"No, no. You have to finish it _all, _honey." Said, Morgan. Nick's eyes went wide, but he slowly started to eat it again. Beck and Ryan, probably thinking, based on his reaction, that the food wasn't _too _bad, took a bite. Ryan, immediately started coughing up his lungs. Beck, made the funniest face I had ever, in my whole 3 years of knowing him, had ever made. Then his eyes started to water.

"Please don't make us eat the rest." Ryan, begged.

"But, you haven't even gotten to the part with relish!" Tiffany whined. Reluctantly they all slowly started eating the rest. Nick, was doing pretty good so far. No major reactions and he was over half finished. Hopefully he would puke later though, because if he didn't it would just be no fun. Ryan, was the one with the least gone. He had to get water to stop his coughing after every bite. Beck, was steadily eating it but he looked about ready to puke any second. If he did, he wouldn't be getting many kisses the whole rest of the trip.

Suddenly Nick jumped up and ran down the hall, clutching his stomach and mouth. Us, girls burst out laughing. We could all hear coughing and hacking coming from, what I assumed was the bathroom he had ran too. Awe, and he only had a few bites left. After about two minutes the coughing stopped.

"I'd better go make sure he actually made it to the toilet." Morgan, sighed making her way down to Nick.

"Do we really have to finish?" Beck, whined.

"Yeah, we already ate like half and I don't know about Beck, but I feel like a just ate broken glass." Ryan, said.

"What do you think?" Tiffany asked looking at me. "Should they eat the rest?"

"Fine. Don't finish it, whimps." I looked at Beck. "But this is only because I don't want to kiss your barfy lips.

"I'd jump for joy, if I didn't feel so crappy." Ryan, groaned.

"I love you so much." Beck, then tried to kiss me, though I held up my hands.

"Not until your brush your teeth _and _gargle mouthwash at least twenty times. I kissed his forehead though, because I honestly didn't think he'd have eaten that much. He did pretty well for a drama boy.

After Morgan and Nick came back we all ended up watching Kenan & Kel. Finally, when I thought I wouldn't be able to take another second of Kel's stupid orange soda obsession, Beck stood up and announced that we should probably get going. He went around the room saying his goodbye's and telling them that they'd hang out together before we went back to L.A. After that everything was pretty uneventful. We drove home, and were both so tired we immediately went to bed. OK, so I guess today hadn't been as bad as I thought it was going to be… Oh well. Trips not over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. I know you probably all hate me and are really upset. Im sorry D: I just got busy and honestly completely forgot I was even writing a story! I suck I know :( Well I won't bore you with anymore of my talking. Go forth and review and favourite and alert! :D Ooh! Review with what you would like to see in the next chapter! I love hearing your ideas :) And I promise the reunion will happen soon! I have something planned for that, that I cant wait to write :) xoxo<br>**

**~Imafanpire~  
><strong>


End file.
